


Sterilize

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Boyfriends, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Medical Student Castiel, Nurse Dean, Too fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's hardly any medical stuff in this, way too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, M.D. has a certain ring to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterilize

**Author's Note:**

> Where is the actual med school in this it's barely there woops

           It was the final day of clinical rotations. Honestly, Castiel should be relieved that it was almost over. Castiel Novak, M.D. has a certain ring to it. It certainly brings smiles to his parents’ faces and a teasing remark from his boyfriend. If he was being completely true to himself, he was filled with abstract terror on finally becoming a real doctor. Saving people was all he really wanted to do and the fact that he’s so close to qualifying…

 

            Why, he’s one breath short of cardiac arrest.

 

            He tries not to think about it as he put on his white coat and clipped on his ID. It was just one more day of checking on patients before he would be able to do it all by himself. There would be no more more experienced doctors breathing down his neck to make sure he is doing everything right. There would be no more being pushed aside during a medical emergency.

 

            Because in just a few more days he will officially be a doctor. He ran his hands through his messy hair, trying yet failing to get it to settle nicely. He didn’t like using hair gel or grease on his hair, that would just make it feel weird. Combing through it is no use either. Why the hell was he worrying about his physical appearance anyway? He was going to be a doctor not a stylist.

 

            His attention was taken away from his reflection when his phone – which was buried deep inside his bag – rang a special ringtone. He smiled, knowing exactly who was calling. He dug through his messenger bag, almost sticking his entire arm into it before he finally got a hold of his phone. “Hey honey!” He said immediately after he clicked to accept the call. _“How is my future doctor doing?”_ The voice from the other line said.

 

            “Nervous as fuck.” He answered honestly because he knew his boyfriend was just going to wrestle that certain answer from him any other way. _“Aw babe don’t be nervous. There’s only today and I have a feeling today is going to be pretty special.”_ His boyfriend said which prompted Cas to raise his eyebrows in question.

 

            “Oh? Why is that?” His boyfriend only laughed on the other line and that got Castiel more curious than ever. _“Oh you’ll see babe. I’ll meet with you later.”_ Cas sensed that he was about to hang up so he shouted into the phone rather loudly. “Wait!” There was a pause from the other line before a confused _“What?”_ drifted into his ear.

 

            “I love you.”

 

            Silence and there was another melodious chuckle from his boyfriend.

 

            _“I love you too, Cas.”_

 

            “Goodbye Dean. See you later.”

* * *

            When he got to the hospital, his sight was immediately gone when he felt a pair of warm hands over his eyes. He really didn’t want to welcome any distractions on his last day but he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. He’ll play along. “Who’s this?” he asked, faking a really good panicked voice. “Come with me if you want to live.” Said a very deep voice that strangely sounded like Darth Vader.

 

            “You’re supposed to be doing rounds, you know?”

 

            “Aw, you spoiled the fun!”

 

            The hands left his eyes and he was met by a very cheeky Dean. His white nursing shoes squeaking on the marble flooring. Dean did that smile where only the corner of his mouth pointed up that Cas found way too attractive before kissing him on the forehead briefly. “Good morning, doctor.” Dean said in the most professional tone that Cas almost wanted to bend over laughing.

 

            “I’m not a doctor yet, Dean.”

 

            “Yes but you will be and I want to be the first to call you doctor.” He said, handing Cas his stethoscope and the schedule for today. “Anyway _doctor,_ and you’re not stopping me from calling you that for the entire day, there are three pregnant women who might give birth today so you better watch out because they want a Med student to help with the birthing process—“

 

            “Wait, what?”

 

            Cas stopped Dean from talking with a single finger. “Do they want a Med student to just clean the baby and cut the umbilical chord or do they want a Med student to supervise the entire thing?” Castiel didn’t know why he was getting nervous. He has been working with countless pregnancies in his final rotation month. He shouldn’t feel scared but he was so fucking terrified and it may show on his face for Dean placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

 

            “Hey babe, what’s – Babe, look at me.” Dean searched his boyfriend’s face for any signs of a breakdown about to happen and when he found none, he pulled Castiel to his chest. Cas was freaking out, to say the least. The possibility that he would be the one chosen to do the entire birthing process with actual assistants and seeing a tiny human being pushed out was so high that he was afraid he couldn’t stand.

 

            Dean seemed to sense that though so he pulled Cas closer to his body and lead him to one of the supply closets nearby. When Dean turned on the light, Cas’ tears shined in the dim light of the closet and Dean’s heart broke at the sight of his very brave doctor in training like this. “Babe, look at me. Come on baby.” He gently put Cas’ face in between his hands and he wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

 

            “You have nothing to be afraid of, Cas. You are going to be an amazing doctor. Hell, you’re better than most of the veterans in this hospital.” Cas laughed softly at that and Dean relished in the fact that he brought a smile to that face. “What are you really scared of, sweetheart? Tell me.” Dean was the only one who could really talk him to this. With anyone else, he would have tried to suck it up and pretend to be all that.

 

            But Dean knew better.

 

            “I’m scared that I’ll fail.” He said in such a quiet voice that Dean had to strain his ears to hear it. Dean completely understood the fear of not being able to deliver properly. The medical business was a tough world and if just being a nurse made him nervous of a day at work, he could only imagine what thoughts that will be running through his boyfriend’s mind. In the hospital, it was either someone lives or dies. If someone dies at a doctor’s hands, he couldn’t bare to imagine the guilt and the feeling of failure.

 

            “I’m not going to say that there is a 50/50 chance here but with someone as talented as you? That bumps the probability into 90/10. You _might_ fail but that’s kind of what it is here, right? You can’t always save people. Sometimes letting them go will be much easier. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.” Cas knew what Dean was talking about. A few years before he did his rotations in the hospital, there was a surgery gone wrong.

 

            Dean was part of the team that desperately tried to save the woman but at the end, one of the nurses announced the time of death and Dean couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt so much more for Dean because that woman was his mother. For years before he met Cas, he has been blaming himself for Mary’s death. He kept making reasons like “I didn’t give her enough anesthesia” or “I let the surgery happen”.

 

            It took several bottles of whiskey and Cas’ lips to remind him that he was not at fault. He couldn’t save his mother because she was already beyond saving. Cas’ tears stopped after a few minutes and he sniffed while swiping them away. He knew Dean was right. He couldn’t always be successful but there was no point in fear. Fear and guilt would only make the situation worse. He looked up at Dean with a grateful smile and pulled him in for a hug.

 

            “You always know what to say to me.” He said, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s neck and inhaling.

 

            “Nurses are the natural talkers. Doctors do the physical stuff, if you know what I mean.” Dean raised his eyebrows for emphasis and Cas made sure he didn’t push Dean too close to the gauzes at the awful inuuendo. “How are you 29?” He asked and Dean only opened the door in reply, giving him a wink for good measure.

 

            “Mrs. Vivino will need to be checked in 5 minutes, Cas. I’ll handle Mrs. Collins.” The professionalism was back but with Dean’s playful smirk, he could only hold his giggle in and nod once. “I’ll see you later then Nurse Dean.” He bit his lip to stop the laugh escaping when Dean did an exaggerated bow before walking – more like strutting – away towards Mrs. Collins’ room.

* * *

            Fortunately enough, Mrs. Vivino’s baby had a smooth birth and Cas couldn’t be any more relieved. He was right in guessing that he will be asked to supervise the entire thing while the other doctors watch from the observation deck. When he was told of that, he wasn’t scared anymore. He just thought back to what Dean said back in the closet and he was strapping on his gloves and watching several hours of contractions.

 

            “Here you go Mrs. Vivino. A healthy baby boy.” Sure there were probably a few tears in Cas’ own eyes when the new mother held her baby in her arms but he couldn’t afford to be emotional in front of the other doctors. He got the stats of the baby from one of the nurses and took a second look just in case. When he did the final bit of double checking, he let Mrs. Vivino sleep and he gave the baby to the nurse to be put in the nursery until they brought the mother back to her room.

 

            “Good Job, Castiel.” He looked up at the mention of his name and saw the other doctors applauding him a job well done. He allowed himself to beam at all of them, nodding once in acknowledgement at one of his superiors. Once he exited to the room, he let out the longest sigh of his life because it was over. He glanced at the clock, it was half past 4. It was over.

 

            “Cas!”

 

            Cas tried to turn around but before he knew it, a pair of strong arms were lifting him up in the air and his laughter filled the hallways of the hospital. Some people stopped to watch the display, others rolling their eyes affectionately because seriously they do this every week. “I knew you could do it, babe!” Dean said when he finally settled Cas down but his arms were still cradling Cas’ waist. His grip had him slightly suspended from the ground.

 

            He took the opportunity to place a quick kiss on Dean’s nose, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Thanks for believing in me.” Dean smiled, kissing his man on the lips swiftly. “When have I ever not believed in you, you big nerd?”

 

            “Never.”

 

            “Exactly, _Doctor._ ”

 

            Cas could only smile at that because Castiel Novak, M.D. did have a nice ring to it.


End file.
